Danisnotonfire: Are we meant to be?
by ThatDanishFlamePrincess
Summary: When A girl from a rather small city in Denmark moves to London, she meets two YouTubers - Danisnotonfire and AmazingPhil. A new adventure starts for all of them, with love, humor, fluff and sadness. I SUCK a summaries...


**So yes, this is a Danisnotonfire love story!  
Because there is like none of them (Thick sarcasm..)**

**But yeh… I you enjoy! **

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own Danisnotonfire, or AmazingPhil! Sadly… ;_;**

So here I was, standing outside my very own flat, in London. LONDON?! Like, seriously! I always dreamed about one day moving to London, but I did not think that it would actually happen one day. But it did, and here I am. My only problem. I live on the 35th store, and the lift seems to be broken.  
So yes, the joys of being a 21 year old girl, moving completely alone to another country without knowing anyone at all...  
_Good going, Astrid_ I thought sarcastically.

_Well… As you might have guessed by name, my name is Astrid, and I'm 21. I just moved to London, the capital of England! For many people, it wouldn't be such a big deal. But for me it is. I come from a small country, called Denmark, in Scandinavia. I lived in a rather small city called 'Holstebro.' It's a nice place; I enjoyed it there and all, living with my mom, dad and older sister. My best friends near too.  
But I just felt like I didn't belong there anymore, really. Like something bigger was calling me. And yes, I do realize that until now, my life just sounds like a stupid romantic comedy… But it gets worse.._

_My life has always been like a bad movie or TV series. Like really, you wouldn't be able to handle how cliché my life sounds, when you think about bad series. Oh, you want me to try you? Fine, but don't say I did not warn you…_

'_My family has extremely many money. When I was born, I was actually dead. Luckily some Doctor was there, to perform CPR on me. In the first many years of my life, I was constantly ill, with infections in my lungs, so my mother quit her job, so she could take care of me. That left my dad to make all the money, but that did not matter. My dad owns a company, which is really successful.  
My sister is mentally ill, and has been for a lot of years, actually since she was born 25 years ago. Though out those years, she has actually tried to kill me about 6 times. It's not normal for your bigger sister to hold a knife to your throat. That is actually one of the main reasons I moved away from Denmark.  
But on top of all that… I'm ill. Scoliosis to be exact, which is not very pleasant. I got my operation a couple of years ago, so I'm not interlay back yet, but working on it.'_

_And that's just some of it… Do you see what I mean now?_

_So yeh… Wait, what? Oh the removal men have already taken my stuff up. I didn't even realize they were here. Great now it's raining too…_

I hurried through the door, and into the building, trying not to get too wet already. And just as if my life couldn't be more awkward and cliché, I run straight into a guy, probably living in the same building.  
And… BAM! Know I'm on the floor, why does it happen to me ALL THE TIME!?

"Are you alright?" That voice, I've heard it before… But where?  
I look up at the boys, who know has his hand stretched out for me.  
"Umm… Yeh… I'm really sorry I ran into you."  
He smiled at me, and pulled me up again.  
"That doesn't matter, know that I met you."

Did he just hit on me? I looked at him, and in the second I looked him in the eyes, there was only one thought in my head.  
'Oh my god!' And, you might be wondering why. But those big brown eyes, looking into me blue once. It just felt so right standing here, holding his hands, looking into his eyes. Wait, his lips are moving, he is talking to me.  
"So will that be okay?"

I looked completely confused at him.  
"Sorry what? I was out just a second." Argh great, that well known warm feeling in my cheeks. Louise… You are blushing… Again…  
"That alright," he said, smiling at me, "I just asked if you could come by my flat later? Maybe we could get to know each other a bit better?"  
I nodded in response, and smiled at him.  
"That would be great, but I really got to go. I-I just moved in here. But if I come around at 4pm maybe?" It's so weird with this 'AM' and 'PM,' normally I would just say '16:00" but not in England… I think so?  
"Super." He told me which floor, and all that, and then we parted.

The journey all the way up the stairs was exhausting. It felt like I had been walking for hours. Maybe I enjoy sport, and I'm out running every night, but stairs… Fuck off mate. I just don't like them.  
The time in my flat went by pretty fast, moving some of the furniture a little around. Trying to make it look at least a bit like a home. The first thing I did, was to get the bed sorted out, if I came home late in the evening, I would like to have a bed. I had half an hour yet to go, so I decided to start with the wardrobe, and some of the smaller things in my home.  
Unlike many other people, I already had all the things I needed with me. My parents help me, send money, and paid for most the furniture. YAY!

And the clock struck 4pm. I hurried a bit out the door, and up to his floor.  
While I was preparing me new home for me to live in it, I had finally remembered where I knew him from. My friend used to show me videos on YouTube with this dude, and his flat mate – Dan and Phil!  
I never really was a danasaur, or a philion. I like their videos, they are quite funny, but I didn't fan girl over them.

I knocked gently on the door, waiting for someone to answer it. When the door was opened, a tall man with black hair stood there, looking slightly confused, as to who the hell I was.  
At that point, I didn't really know what to do, a strong part of me, really wanted to take piss on Phil, by playing the whole 'holy mother' thing out, because I knew, from one of my friends, he was freaked out after that. But then again, if I was going to be a part of Dan's life, which I hope, then I better not scare his flat mate to death.  
I sounded creepy with the 'being a part of his life' thing right? Yeh I did. Okay basically I don't know what it was, but something just felt right standing there with him. Was it just friend like, or more?  
I have absolutely no idea what so ever, but I will one day.

**Okay so, that was chapter 1. ^_^  
It really sucks, but I think it'll be better at some point, hopefully. 3**

**But yeh, thanks for reading though it, feel free to review or something. **


End file.
